


Am I YouTube Famous Yet?

by lokithegodofsass



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/pseuds/lokithegodofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My followers really like you," Rory said quietly. "And I posted a video yesterday while you were out and about a third of the comments are asking about you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I YouTube Famous Yet?

"Good morning!" Rory's cheerful voice was hushed and his phone was in his hand in front of him as he recorded a video. "I'm sorry, I have to whisper. My husband's asleep right next to me and he'll be grumpy all day if I wake him. Anyway, I just wanted to say a quick hello and that I-"

"Rory, what are you doing?" the half asleep man next to him grumbled as he took the pillow from behind Rory's head and put it over his ears.

"Dean!" Rory exclaimed as his head hit the bedframe and the phone dropped out his hand. "I'm, uh, shooting a video."

"Do it outside then," Dean mumbled with a small yawn. "Or in Europe. You're too loud."

"He's a light sleeper," Rory explained to the camera with an awkward chuckle. "Well, except if I need him in the morning. Then he could sleep through the end of the world. Not that he would, he's too-"

"Rory," Dean turned and shot him a glare. Rory smiled meekly at him. "Why are you shooting a video at 8:30am on a Saturday morning?"

"My followers are fairly demanding," Rory shrugged. Dean looked like he had a million questions but didn't know where to start. "Say hi." Rory flipped the camera so it was facing Dean.

"Hi," Dean obliged softly after a moment's hesitation.

"Come on, a real hi," Rory frowned.

"Should I say it in Spanish?" Dean asked, earning one of Rory's famous eye rolls. Dean sighed before smiling and waving with a cheerful 'hi, Rory's followers!'

"Isn't he just the cutest?" Rory grinned. Dean's smile transformed into a stony glare and Rory stood up. "Okay, I'll let you go back to sleep." He scurried out of the room with a laugh and his camera phone pointing to himself as he babbled about something.

.

"Dean." Rory stared at his computer on the bed while Dean mindlessly surfed through channels.

"Hm?" Dean asked as a familiar cowboy boot clad doctor appeared on screen.

"Remember that video I made a couple of days ago?" Rory asked slowly. Dean nodded and Rory eyed the doctor onscreen. "Should I be jealous?"

"Maybe," Dean smirked. "What about the video?"

"My followers really like you," Rory said quietly. "And I posted a video yesterday while you were out and about a third of the comments are asking about you."

"Huh," Dean adjusted the pillow behind his head. Rory continued scrolling through comments.

"Someone want us to do a livestream," Rory whispered. "Only true YouTubers are asked to do that." Dean looked rather opposed to the thought and Rory sighed. "We'll talk about it later, alright?"

"Sure," Dean said, keeping his eyes on the show. Rory smiled and kissed his cheek before turning on the camera.

"What are you-?"

"Hello, everyone," Rory grinned. Dean glanced over at Rory but didn't say anything. Rory glanced back before whispering "say hello, Dean."

"Hello, Dean," Dean smirked.

"Behold, Dean in a good mood," Rory shook his head with a soft giggle. "Seriously, you're such a dork."

"I'm your dork," Dean mumbled with a sweet smile. Rory grinned and pecked Dean's lips before turning back to the camera. 

"Do you see what I have to deal with?" Rory rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I just wanted for this idiot to say hello since he's so popular. I don't really have anything else to say, so.. yeah. Bye." Rory giggled softly before switching off the camera.

.

"I swear, I've seen you before somewhere."

Dean wasn't enjoying this. Normally when women his age said it, it was followed with 'How could I forget? We slept together a million years ago! Are you free tonight?' And, as a happily married man, he wouldn't dream of cheating on Rory with a meaningless fling.

However, what he wasn't expecting was a short laugh and an "Oh, right, my daughter Nina loves your husband's videos and she thinks you and him are absolutely adorable. Say, she'll be home in about ten minutes, would you stay and give her your autograph?"

That interrogation proved to be exceptionally tedious. Dean had to stick around and question the fourteen year old girl, since she was the one who saw the werewolf attack.

"What did the attacker look like?" Dean asked to interrupt her rambling about how her friends were 'totally going to die of jealousy'.

"I was imagining things," the girl, Nina, sighed. "He had long fingernails, almost like claws, and really sharp teeth. What do you and Rory do in your free time? I have to know."

"I, um, we lie around and watch movies," Dean said, since he had to provide a PG rated answer. Nina cooed at that. "I don't exactly get a ton of free time, especially with this case in town."

"Of course," Nina said quietly. "I'm sorry. Are you done questioning? Because I have to babysit at five."

"About," Dean said. "I just need you to clarify the date of the attack."

"It was Wednesday," Nina said quickly. Dean thanked her before hastily scribbling out a messy signature in her purple sparkly notebook. 

"One more thing," Dean said as he stood up. "Don't tell anyone about this interview."

"But I have to-"

"Tell them you saw me at a pizza place or something," Dean interrupted her. Nina sighed before nodding and clutching her notebook to her chest. "I'll tell Rory that you say hi, he'll be excited about having a fan."

"Okay!" Nina grinned. "Bye, Dean!" Her expression darkened slightly. "You promise you'll find the guy that killed my cousin?"

"Promise." Dean said softly. Nina held out her pinky. Dean hesitated before hooking his pinky onto hers. She smiled at him before letting go and walking up to her room.

.

"Rory, I met a fan of yours," Dean said after walking into the house.

"Really?" Rory asked with an excited smile. "What did they look like? Were they cute?"

"I guess, if your type consists of fourteen year old girls," Dean mumbled.

"I'm teasing," Rory laughed. "That settles it then."

"Settles what?" Dean asked slowly, folding his arms.

"You and I are going to do a livestream!" Rory grins. "We'll be cute and answer questions for my fans. They'll love it."

"I don't know, Rory," Dean sighed. "Hunters have to blend in. If people begin to recognize me as part of that cute YouTube couple, I'll be screwed."

"Why?" Rory asked. "Do you pick up girls when you're out of state?"

"No," Dean raised a brow. "Why would you-?"

"Then there's nothing to worry about!" Rory grinned. "We're doing a livestream." Dean was going to regret his nod later, but the excited yell and showering of kisses pushed that thought to the side quickly.


End file.
